120715-Ethics of Leadership
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:29 -- AT: nyarla AT: we're stuck in customs AT: or something AT: idk CC: Customs? AT: the authorities are here CC: Oh boy AT: i apparently caused a scene and heliux argued with too many frogs AT: everyone got uncomfortable AT: i think theyre trying to like AT: do medical stuf for me idkk idk what theyre doing AT: theyre really concerned that i cant "spawn" AT: ugh CC: What the ehll? CC: hell AT: apparently trying to jump off a moving gondola is frowned upon and now theyre trying to find my medical records AT: i have to keep telling them im from the country and we had our own doctors CC: ...yeah CC: I can imagine they'd be worried CC: Though, I'm not sure how they don't realize you're a frog AT: im not sure either i think tehy think we're just weird looking frogs AT: they wanted to do a psych evalutation or something CC: They need the psych evaluation it sounds like CC: Are you letting them? AT: i mean eribus sweet talked them out if it AT: because they were starting to get in my personal space and i was just mad AT: so AT: but they still did like basic stuff and i had to lie thru my teeth almost CC: That's good though CC: That you avoided the worst of it AT: bluh AT: yea AT: at least i got the date and i almost forgot AT: well i mean AT: no they were talking about a celebration but AT: 12th perigee CC: ... CC: Wow CC: I totally forgot about it AT: yea!! it was almost here back home CC: Have we been here that long? AT: idk maybe? AT: i mean i guess do we really have to keep track? AT: but it got me thinking uum about actually putting my hive to good use CC: Heh, I guess that ought to be my job AT: tho it... needs cleaning i mean at least it doesnt get dusty AT: heh CC: What do you mean? AT: like AT: like about the cleaning AT: or putting my hive to good use CC: Putting it to good use AT: oh i have a ballroom CC: You do? AT: yea!! ive never got to use it tho AT: its really big!! AT: got an audience hall too AT: grand hall dining hall AT: kitchens p sweet havent used it AT: i made everything water proof i think i mightve gone a little overboard CC: How do you go overboard with water proofing? AT: because i mean a lot of the stuff i put in my have was for land AT: but it looked rlly neat AT: so AT: all the rooms are filled with stuff and its all water proof CC: Heh, it sounds great AT: yea!! CC: I'd love to see it CC: In person, that is CC: I've seen a but during entry AT: yea i think that was mostly my room tho i hope that hole got fixed... AT: i tended to stay in my room mostly AT: im gonna talk to merrow about it!! since he's there CC: I mite be able to fix things? CC: I mean, maybe AT: the game seems p wonky im wondering if merrow might have tbh CC: I haven't had much practice with the interface CC: So yeah, Merrow's a better option AT: my husktop is back at my hive sooooo AT: i feel you there AT: havent been able to check up on ramira's land at all CC: I have my husktop CC: Just been too busy to think to check CC: Also, It's probably too big for the building I'm in AT: we've all been kinda busy so CC: Yeah CC: Weird that even with all this, one of the apparently crucial pieces is some hive building simulator AT: what you mean the uh the server thing CC: Yeah CC: Minions and curses and gods, but all that server nonsense prepped to build shit in the background AT: pfft seems kinda AT: trival AT: honestly CC: Yeah, hehe CC: Like some part of this is still a game AT: yea yea its weird AT: so whats happening on your end CC: Not much right now AT: is serios doing okay? CC: He's... CC: I don't know CC: He's better than he wasp earlier CC: I'm afraid I mite make things worse if I talk to him just yet AT: well thats good... i talked to him earlier and he was just as cagey as you AT: but he asked me stuff AT: mmm CC: Like what? AT: if i ever did something i regret AT: serios is the one who found out what happened to your friend for me CC: Ahh AT: so we... chatted about that AT: and remorse CC: Remorse? AT: mm yea remorse about your actions AT: and i mentioned people feeling remorse only when it bothers someone they care about AT: that too CC: Hmm... CC: Yeah, that's probably true AT: yes AT: he wouldnt tell me why... and im not sure anyone on our team would give him a reason to ask... CC: Hehe CC: I'm sure he had a reason AT: squinting CC: Maybe just idle curiousity CC: I mean, there's plenty to puzzle over when it combs to power AT: ... is this what nervous rambling looks like AT: i mean i guess youre not really rambling but CC: No, seriously CC: There's a lot to having power AT: yes CC: And how one who has it should behave AT: mmmmm ive thought about it AT: whats making you think about it? CC: Nothing in particular CC: Just puzzling over what it really means to have it CC: What justifies the use of it CC: What consequences result from their misdeeds AT: ?? AT: im AT: im really confused i mean weve talked about thsi before but CC: It's just, a recurring thought to me lately AT: mm AT: you and serios are both acting weird :| CC: I'm not acting that weird, am I? AT: well i guess AT: not? AT: it's just AT: an odd topic to suddenly come up and then AT: with serios asking what he did CC: It's just an interesting topic CC: Like how the twinks grew to be the way they are CC: Or the horror terrors AT: i suppose it is? CC: Is it that power corrupts absolutely? CC: Are we doomed to be the same? CC: Can we master it or will it inevitably overtake us? AT: mmm AT: i think it depends on who it is CC: Do you know anyone who you think could withstand? AT: ... AT: well AT: i suppose i would put myself in that position AT: because that's who i am AT: i am a tyrian AT: i was born to rule thats what i was taught AT: but its AT: the lessons you learn and what you take to heart AT: that decides whether you drown in the ecstasy or take hold of the reigns yourself CC: That's a bold claim, you know? AT: i know CC: But I mean, of course we'd all put ourselves forward in that AT: sigh i suppose i was thinking in terms of a lifespan too CC: It's why I don't let myself think so CC: I don't know how much longer your lifespan really will be anymore CC: Well, unless we all miss the god window AT: yes but mentally tyrians might be more able to handle the timespans AT: have you heard of one dying from old age? CC: No CC: But I mean, even a tyrian lifespan is a blink to the twinks and terrors AT: but really how long is that time span AT: i suppose im just trying to defend something irrelevant... oh well AT: it doesnt matter which one of it is AT: really AT: there's no choice but to CC: But to what? AT: take a hold of that power and reign it in AT: to count on the people around us to keep us in check AT: that's all i can do CC: Have you ever though to not take power? AT: what AT: do you think AT: the entire two sweeps of my life was AT: hiding in my hive? AT: making a grab for power AT: meant my death CC: No, I mean. Outside of that. AT: i havent really had a chance? AT: i suppose? AT: ive talked about it before but im not going to just throw the title of empress away because i dont like it AT: because it bothers me and being in the spotlight actually makes me a little sick AT: im tired of it CC: You don't have to shoulder such a burden if your heart isn't in it. AT: that would be insulting to all the trolls who acknowledged me as empress AT: even if i dont like it i have a duty to them to carry on my opinion doesnt matter CC: It doesn't have to be if it's for their sake AT: i really dont understand what youre saying there CC: It's starting to sound like a bit of a chore to you AT: leadership isnt fun AT: it isnt a game CC: It wouldn't be an insult to pass the crown for your people's sake CC: Who said leadership can't be fun? AT: just because im taking it seriously and not going yay im the empress now!! doesnt mean im considering it a chore CC: No, I know CC: But you said it bothers you and being in the spotlight makes you sick AT: it makes me sick because im powerless AT: it is extremely frustrating and i would very much like to flip a table without having like AT: five knives at my throat CC: You're far from powerless AT: pfft CC: It's true CC: You really must not see how much power you have AT: because i keep getting tossed around like an errant wiggler no i dont CC: Well you do CC: All those funny little intricate details CC: A realization I had lately that I have it too CC: Well CC: Less of a realization, and more of a denial to use it in such a way AT: ?? CC: Yeah, power isn't hard to comb by, it's just a matter of using what little you have responsibly CC: It's so much more than controlling time or minds or any shit like that AT: well i suppose AT: i could do a lot on anon while on alternia it wasnt super hard... AT: but those tricks dont work here CC: It's as simple as turning off anon CC: You still have all the same tools at your disposal AT: i dont really want to use them CC: Neither did I CC: But it's the difference between being powerful and powerless CC: Acknowledging and using it AT: ... AT: so you want me to use the tactics that got your friend killed CC: No, because those won't work AT: mhm well thats most of what i did on anon so AT: not sure what u wnat me to do CC: I want you to know that there's a great deal of power at your fingertips CC: Even outside of the rule making, your word is basically law to most AT: to who? AT: who is my word law to AT: without having to shove my will down their throats CC: Anyone that you exerted control over CC: As a fuchsia, of course AT: ah yes so no one AT: i dont want to have to exert control to get what i want AT: i want to get it because im trusted to make the right decisions CC: "Right" decisions CC: What even is "right"? CC: I believe in doing what's best CC: But that's subjective CC: We're not all one big hivemind, so no can truly say what's right, right? CC: We do what 'we' think is 'best' for the people that depend on us CC: Ready for whatever blowback combs from being wrong CC: The power we have, we don't use because we're afraid of being wrong CC: Of failing and disapointment AT: the power i have i used and got a troll killed AT: i will do things my way but it will not be by manipulation and cheating CC: Doesn't have to be CC: I'm not telling you how to lead CC: Just telling you that you're not powerless like you seem to think AT: i'll keep that in mind but really we should probably drop this AT: i don't think my flesh tasting adventures have stopped and id rather not be hauled away fro taking a bite out of a frog CC: ... CC: ...what the fuck? AT: this conversation has irritated me nyarla AT: and you are not within physical reach :| CC: I didn't mean to irritate you AT: mm CC: Fine though, topic dropped CC: Sorry AT: sigh its fine just AT: suggesting i dowhat i did when i was on anon at /all/ really AT: bothers me AT: a lot CC: I'm not suggesting you do CC: That would probably end terribly AT: yes CC: But you have probably have latant cunning and fierceness that can get things done CC: You have the ability CC: And so, you're not powerless CC: Pardon my tangant on the ethics of leadership CC: Also a topic of interest CC: All I'm really saying is don't count yourself out AT: ... ethics of leadership probably better when frogs aren't poking at me... AT: i will AT: keep that in mind? CC: I mean CC: If you want to CC: Anyway, I should go AT: ... the ethics or keeping it in mind? CC: Either or neither AT: ah CC: It's your choice what you take to heart CC: I'm just happy to hold said heart <3 AT: ... <3 CC: Need I question the dots? AT: no AT: they are just lingering frustrations AT: i hope you have something nice to wear AT: because if i can plan a ball youre my date :3c AT: bye nyarla -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:40 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla